


mysterystuck

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Trapped, after the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beta trolls and kids are invited to a party, but it takes a sinister turn as they are trapped inside and the only one with the key has been killed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I will try to update this every once in a while, but it will be pretty sloppy until I actually get my story planned.

Mysterystuck chapter 1: the party

>be the hero

Your name is john Egbert and you are going to a party. The party is in the large mansion right outside of town, and you are super hyped up about it. You don't know who else is coming, but you saw dave packing earlier, so your almost positive he is.

You think this might deserve a bit of background. It has been 2 years after you beat sburb, and life is normal. You don't live on earth, but on a planet inhabited by humans and a version of trolls witch you guess can be describe as less "bloodthirsty"? Your not really sure. But anyways, you, dave, Terezi (who is currently <3 with dave), nepeta, and equius all live in the same town, witch is called alternia for the kicks. You moved out of dads house recently, into this nice flat with a view of the ocean, and got a message in the mail the other day inviting you to a overnight party being described as "killer ;)" from nepeta. It will probably be fun, you think, as long as it's not just the people who live In this town there.

You decide to stop wasting time and get ready for the party. You pack, get your fancy god tier outfit on (blue suit with breath insignia on the side), and walk outside to your car. It's te same model as dad's car, but with a few windy enhancements to make it rum better. As in it flys, and not really enhancements as you using the windy thing. But that's not the point you need to get in your car and just stop talking to yourself. Why don't we be someone else as john is judging wether he is sane or not?

>be the 8adass

You are now vriska sekret, renowned explorer and treasure hunter, a mans dream and a woman's idol. You just finished a short plane trip to the town alternia. You could have flown, but that shits tiring, you know?

You are here for the most rocking party ever in the history of paradox space. Of corse, nepeta planned it, so you will have to make some adjustments before it becoming completely AWSOME. You didn't pack anything, but that doesn't bother you as it's only going to be a night. You walk out of the airport where you were and start flying in the direction of the address. Some people look up in awe but then continue what they were doing once they notice you were a god. But then they look up once again when they see a cat blaring its horn coming straight at you. You fly upwards narrowly avoiding the car, and it stops.

john Egbert opens the door and says "sharp as ever vriska."

You reply saying "can I get a ride?"

John looks at the empty passenger seat and says "there's not a single person i would rather sit there"

While kind of cheesy, you still smile and sit down in the passenger seat. You and john trie dating right after the game ended, but you had things you had to do with your life. You have heard rumors that rose has her eyes on him, so you give him a quick kiss on the cheek to tell her and her orb of all seeing game on.

>be the one watching the orb of all seeing.

You cannot be rose as she is way to busy planning for the party to bother you with her time. Why don't you be someone who's never busy, like karkat? He seems desperate for publicity nowadays.


	2. Chapter 2: karkats boat is really cool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That party starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter, next one will be longer.

Mysterystuck chapter 2: ____error_801___

 

>be the billionaire god.

You are now karkat vantas and you cannot believe you are here right now.

You are standing in front of the mansion currently owned by nepeta and equius. You could be on your private lake right now, but no, you had to reminisce the worst times of your fucking life with your "good old friends". The only goo thing that could possibly come out of this is jade.

You decide to knock on the door. Right when you do it opens towards you, smacking you in the face, and you feel someone pounce on you.

"Karkitty! Your here!" Nepeta says, squealing slightly.

"Yes I'm here." You say, "and I regretting it if your not going to get off me." Nepeta jumps off you and says, "your the last one here! Come on get inside!"

You walk inside the main hall, and it is grandiose, to say the most. A huge chandelier hangs for the top, double spiral staircases on both sides, and doorways into a living room and a dining room. Te dining room has been set up into a buffet type deal, and you can spot Sollux, aradia, jade, and equius having a quite civilized conversation next to it. The living room on the other hand is like a teenage fever dream, without all of the naked girls. Tavros is playing guitar on the edge of a couch, john, vriska, rose, gamzee, dave, and kanaya are playing some sort of drinking game, and other people are strewn about, watching TV, or talking loudly above the rock music playing on the speakers. It looks pretty cool, but your famous now, you don't do that sort of thing.

> you forgot to tell us how you got famous.

You don't know who "us" is, but you decide to go with the flow and answer. I'm the president of the United States of America 2.0, of course.


End file.
